Chaos in Vegas
by Stardarkangel
Summary: Ayame, upon winning tickets for a vacation to the infamous Las Vegas, rushes to dear Shigure's house to recruit extra campanions for this wild trip. Things take off after that point to ensure chaos in sin city. Ch3 up FINALLY!
1. We're going to Sin City!

A/N: Hey! I'm back in FB fandom! This fanfic is a joint project with my co-webmistress SatanCAT. The deal? I write all odd numbered chapters and leave the even chapters to her. ^_^ Since she doesn't have/is too lazy to make an account on fanfiction.net, this fanfic will be posted under my name but credit goes to her too!

On another note, no worries since I have just scaled my Mt. Everest writer's block for A Heart of Ice so expect a chapter soon! ^_^ 

Fruits Basket Forever: Chaos in Vegas

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 1: We are going to Sin City?!

By: Stardust Angel

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Our story starts in a not-so-little house in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of a Japanese city.

 In this not-so-little house reside a dog, a cat, a mouse, and a rice ball; metaphorically speaking that is. 

On this fateful day, the inhabitants of this particular household is in a few moments, going to get a quite surprising visit from a snake, a sea horse, and a boar; also metaphorically speaking.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I'm bored out of my skull" whined Shigure while draped over the low living room table. The slightly lanky romance novel writer was, as stated before: bored. "Tooru-kun, could you spare some time to entertain this poor old man?"

Tooru, a cheerful teenager who was always overly caring, was currently reading a book on gardening looked up and the drooping figure and was about to answer the man when she was quickly and effectively interrupted by to voices.

"NO!" Yuki and Kyou simultaneously answer for her in near-screeching voices that gave away their paranoia.

"Keep away from her you pervert!" Snarled Kyou as he trained in the backyard, his bright orange hair glistened in the sun. The wall/door separating the backyard and the living room was of course pushed aside at the moment.

"Mo~u, Yuki and Kyou are so~o mea~n" Shigure continued whining, "Plus, I wasn't really going to do anything to her!"

"Right" Yuki spat out the word and laced it full of sarcasm. 

"You should go do something useful instead of moping around all day." 

Yuki, true to his words, was doing something useful; he was reading a nice thick hardcover book that looked like it could induce painful headaches at will. The book's power had absolutely no effect whatsoever on the pale purple-haired youth however seeing that he was still very aware of his surroundings and not rubbing his temples. 

"Wah~!… I wish Aya was here; then things would be so much more interesting."

At that moment, it seemed like the Gods above had finally showed pity on the poor man and granted his wish for it was that precise moment which the front door got violently pushed open to reveal Ayame, Hatori, and Kagura.

"HELLO MY FRIENDS!" bellowed the slim silver haired man. Which was quickly followed by Kagura's welcome.

"Hello! WAHH~!!! KYOU-KUN!!!! I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH OVER THE PAST WEEK!!! DID YOU MISS ME TOO??!" Then as destiny dictates, Kyou gets glomped by the over enthusiastic girl with shoulder length brown hair.

"Ack!" Was all the fiery boy could muster before he could no longer breathe.

"Kagura-san….Kyou-kun is turning blue…."

"Oh my GOD! You poor thing!" Kagura wailed "Who did this to you?!"

Needless to say, all the occupants currently residing in the room were rendered speechless. If one was to look closely, there would be a sweat drop hanging from each and every one of their heads, Kagura excluded.

Ayame was the first to recover, for he had brought with him the most wonderful of news. 

"HO HO HO!! You guys would never believe what great luck I had today!"

"Oh?" Shigure was very interested in what Ayame had to say, after all, every time he opened his mouth, something interesting would always follow. 

Ayame straightened up and struck an important-looking pose, then delivered his equally important news:

"Upon waking up today, I went outside to check to see if any mail has been delivered yet since I didn't check yesterday. When I opened my mailbox, lo and behold! The was a cream envelope waiting to be opened from the English sewing contest I entered three months ago. The letter proclaimed of the greatness of my sewing, I sewed the most ravishing wedding dress for this contest. Upon winning the contest, tickets for a trip for seven to the world's largest city of gambling and entertainment, Las Vegas, was enclosed. A pre-paid trip for a week with meals included!! Aren't I GREAT?!"

It was now Ayame's turn to be stared and gawked at.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Three weeks later Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, Kyou, Kagura, and Tooru are standing inside a plane terminal a few miles away from the outskirts of the city of Sins: Las Vegas. They then took a car which was awaiting them upon arrival to their designated hotel; they were to be staying in the Luxor.  They enter the city at approx. six PM.

"Wow!!! It's soo big!!" Tooru gushed at the various hotels.

"All the lights are soo pretty!!" Kagura added.

Kyou was silently impressed with all the lighting and architecture but he would never admit it out loud or goggle as the girls were doing, never. He nodded his head to himself as a silent confirmation.

"All the buildings are so unique, each and every one as a different set theme." Yuki mused; he was impressed at this little city in the middle of nowhere but was yet so very popular.

Their driver was a pessimistic and sullen person who was gloomed by the fact that he will be driving people to and fro hotels for the rest of his life. The said driver was quietly cursing his dwindling luck, the Souma group was obviously a _little_ too loud and cheerful for his likes; especially the girls. In his futile battle with an impending headache, he drove even faster: speed limits? What speed limits?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Upon arriving at the Luxor, the boys/men/males proceeded to help unload and carry the numerous pieces of luggage up to their rooms while the two girls goggle at the looming black pyramid.

When the two hyper/cheerful/excited females finally manage to drag themselves into the hotel and through the main lobby, it was seven already. They immediately found their group by ear for all five males were still standing in the hallway with their luggage scattered around them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ONLY HAVE TWO ROOMS?" Kyou shouted at the still ever smiling Ayame and the calm looking Hatori.

"Kyou we have been through this part of the conversation already" Hatori stated firmly. "We only got two rooms so Yuki, Kagura, Tooru, and you have to share one as I have to share the other with Shigure and Ayame, unless of course you would rather trade and stay in a room with me?"

Kyou gave Hatori a glare, weighed his priorities and his urges to be sound of mind when this trip was over and was rendering into silence.

"Much better" Hatori said with a slight smile. "Go settle in, we are going to go eat dinner at a buffet tonight, be out in fifteen minutes.

And so they each went through their assigned doors with much sqabble.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

End chapter one.

A/N: Like it? Made you laugh? *hopes* Please leave a review, reviews give wings to fingers! ^____^~  


	2. Why Us?

A/N: A timely chapter 2! ^_^ Written by SatanCAT no less. *skitters off to write chapter 3* Enjoy!

Fruits Basket Forever: Chaos in Vegas

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 2: Why Us?!

By: SatanCAT Evil

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Crap…" Kyou grumbled to himself, throwing his suitcase on the black marble floor. 

"Why Kagura and the damn mouse?"

"Bakaneko," hissed Yuki, overhearing, "Are you suggesting that you want to sleep with Honda-san alone?"

"Y---no…"

The said Honda-san (ha ha) was currently gawking at the huge suite.

"Amazing!" she breathed, clasping her hands together in front of her chest in delight. "I've never stayed in a suite before!" Tohru gazed about the room-- Egyptian themed of course. There were vases filled with soft, green papyrus stalks, gleaming gold hieroglyphs on the walls, and splendid gold statues of gods and animals—a particularly beautiful white marble cat statue in the central room

"Nekonekonekkoneko!!!" screamed Kagura, racing over at her top speed (which was freakishly fast) to hug the white cat tightly. "The hell with laws," she trilled, "I'm taking this back with me to Nippon!"

Kyou sighed.

Meanwhile, in a similar suite next door, the Super Handsome Blossom Trio was unpacking—unpacking their respective SHBT clothing. (Yup, time for some serious hunk gawking)

Ayame finally finished squeaking about how cute the amenities were, and how soft the towels felt, and how shiny the bathtub was. ("Gure-san, want to take a bath together later?") Let's stare at him for a while: perfect, silky, silver hair; perfect, warm, thickly lashed golden eyes; slender, gold-clad form; and his---ahem. Never mind; let's move on…he he…^__^;; Stardust inserts herself and forcefully drags away a gawking SatanCAT -____-|||

"Aaaa…." Shigure moaned, "I need to use the bathroom!" he stands up from his suitcase and scurries over to the bathroom. He stops, staring. "The toilet…it has a SEEEEEAAATTT!!!!!" He shakes his head, relieving himself. "Americans sure are lazy…"

Hatori leaned against the door. "Shigure, you're extremely lazy too."

"AAAAHHH!" Shigure yelled, adjusting his pants. "Ha-san, you could've knocked first!"  
          

"And missed your expression?" Hatore sighed. "Plus, you left the door open, stupid. Come on; it's time to go down and eat dinner."

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

"Okay….let's eat normal-ish food. No made-to-order restaurants tonight." Hatori led the group toward the buffet area.

"Geez, that line is like a mile long…" Kyou sighed, putting his hands in his pockets (not to like, masturbate or anything), as they walked.

"Yeah, you're right for once…" Yuki eyed the line wearily.

"Ah well! We have each other—we can talk!" Tohru smiled, padding toward the end of the line.

"Wait--- I know what to do!" Ayame announced. He grabbed Shigure's kimono and strode off.

As the two of them approached the middle of the line, Ayame swiveled around to face Shiggy. "Shi-chan. Look for some young girl that looks like she can be captured by our combined charm…" He smiled, and then turned around again.

"There!" Shiggy pointed. A girl stood, solitary, eyes downcast.

"Okay move!: Aya and Gure glided over. The girl caught their movement and stared at them, enraptured. (not surprising! Hahaha…)

"Hello there…" Aya said in his silkiest purr…(kinda hard for someone to purr in English with a Japanese accent, but hey, this is a fanfic)

The girl blushed violently, stammering, "H-hi.."

Shigure slid his fingers through her hair. "Miss…" he whispered, "Can we share a bed- I mean table- with you tonight?..." Her blush intensified from beet red to… uh… really really red?

Seat secured, Ayame motioned for the rest of the gang to squish into the line.

"Sick bastards." Kyou and Yuki muttered simultaneously.

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

Aya & Gure scanned the tiny food island. No takuan/takuwan(?), no inari, no ramen, no udon, no NOTHING!!!! Not even…green tea or miso soup. Just sushi, with their seaweed all soggy after being refrigerated all night. HOW, do U.S.A. people survive with such sad food?!

Sighing, they each reluctantly plucked a cucumber "sushi" from the stand and left, in search of some real food. 

 Mostly, it was mindless talk, about the weather—boring, but there was an outsider at their table to consider.

 Here's what they had--

      Tohru's meal: a spoonful of everything

Kagura: Any protein-based superfood that would supposedly give her more strength to take care of the Kyou that kept getting beaten up by a mystery person. (I WONDER who)

Yuki had veggie soup, salad, and bread.

Kyou had a bunch of laughs at the mouse's wimpy meal. And soup. (ha 

ha)

Hatori: Anything that looked like it had been washed at least twice. He also requested that his fork be sterilized.

Shigure…dunno+ridiculous talk with Ayame that *shouldn't* have been mentioned at the dinner table.

Ayame: exactly 2 plates of nothing to piss the waiter off, and 5½ bowls of ice cream. (How DOES he stay thin?...dunno)

Then they went upstairs.

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

"The bed! It's a freaking three feet off the floor!" Kyou explained, as he arranged his sleeping bag on the floor.

"You are a freaking cat, for god's sake!" Yuki exclaimed, throwing his pale hands up in exasperation.

"So?" was the defiant answer.

"How can you be afraid of heights?"

"I'm not. I just don't like sleeping high up. Thank the gods, at least I live  in Japan."

"Stupid."

"You wanna start something?"

"No; I just ate."

"Coward!"

"Bakaneko."

"Wanna fight?!"

"I told you, I just ate."

Tohru stepped out of the bathroom. "Who's next?"

Kagura grabbed Kyou's arm. "Come and shower with me!" She squealed.

"NOOOOoooooooo!!!!..............."

End Chapter Two

A/N: Chapter 2 up for commenting! You know you want to leave one! ^.~       


	3. Surviving Each Other

Author's Note: OMG It's back! XDDDD It lives!beams In case you guys haven't heard already, the reason for the none update is that my computer crashed sometime last year and took the chapters of this fic with it. After that stunt we didn't know how to continue 'cause whatever we wrote seemed to be below the standard of the deleted chapters. But now, it's back! XD And we're happy. We hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and continue to read this fic on crack!

* * *

Fruits Basket Forever: Chaos in Vegas

* * *

Chapter 3: Surviving Each Other

By: Stardustangel

* * *

Yuki sweatdropped as Kyou was grabbed and towed manually screaming and scratching into the adjoined bathroom. The door was then slammed solidly shut and an indignant shout could be heard from the side room.

Tooru could be seen slightly smiling as this went on.

"So… Honda-san, did you like dinner?" Yuki tried to make small talk over shouting and clunking that emanated from the bathroom.

"The food was so different! I couldn't help but try them all!"

Meanwhile…

CLUNK CLANK

"AHHHH!"

"KYOU-KUN!"

THUMP SPLASH CRASH POUND

Then silence………..

"It seems like Kagura won again" Shigure remarked after a period of silence with a smile/smirk.

"Ah! The joys of youth! The passion, the energy! The bathtub calls for me! Gure-san, let's take a bath together!"

"Your wish is my command!"

Shigure and Ayame shared a secret look, quickly gathered their towels and headed towards the bathroom, determined to make more noise than Kagura and Kyou.

Watching the two leave to do things which he didn't even want to think about, Hatori felt a headache starting up.

"I feel like I'm chaperoning a bunch of kids" he muttered and went to grab a book. Setting down in an armchair he hoped that the book was interesting enough to keep his attention off of whatever Shigure and Ayame were planning to do in the bathtub.

"God give me patience."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

.: 2 Hours Later ………… :.

The bathroom door opened with a loud bang as a happy looking Kagura strolled out with a red as a tomato Kyou trailing behind.

"YOU CRAZY WOMAN! I TOLD YOU THAT THE WATER WAS TOO HOT!"

"But I had to turn the hot water on to full-blast! How else would I get my precious Kyou-kun clean?" this statement was delivered accompanied by a pair of watery eyes.

Kyou sighed knowing that it was a lost cause already but still fumed to himself.

Seeing Kyou stalk out with a trail of steam trailing behind him as well as pour out of the bathroom in huge waves, Yuki took extra effort to give him an extra potent pointed glare.

"Baka neko, now there probably isn't any hot water left for me or any of the other patrons in this hotel!" he huffed.

"Kuso nesumi! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! It's her," he shouted, pointing at a smiling and satisfied looking Kagura who is now happily conversing with Tooru and sweatdrops massively.

Meanwhile all this was happening; Hatori, in the adjacent room, was hard at war with a building migraine. After their little romp in the bathroom Shigure and Ayame had come out properly attired in robes. Then they proceeded to turn on the television and giggle and comment over various programs never staying with one station for too long.

Excerpts from Hatori's current thoughts:

"How old are they again?"

"When will they ever act their age?"

"Oh my GOD, what the heck are they watching and is that position even humanly possible!"

"Americans…"

Giving up on the possibility of being able to keep his sanity around the two supposingly fellow adults, he grabs a towel and walks quickly and purposefully towards the bathroom.

After locking the bathroom door, he thanks whatever entity whom listens to cursed people's wishes that he had made it to safety safely. He then proceeded to take a long steaming shower using the sound of the falling water to block out the loud random noises outside.

He seemed to be doing a lot of noise blocking lately.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"KYOU-KUN! SHARE A BED WITH ME!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!"

"Honda-san, do you need help with all the dirty laundry? Here, just put it in this bag and we'll give it to the cleaning lady to wash, you don't need to do laundry here." Yuki smiles warmly at the innocent girl, "It's a vacation."

"What are you doing you damn mouse! Get away from her!"

An all too familiar verbal banter ensues complete with much insults and raised voices.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two hours, three shouting matches, twenty bruises, and one referee later, the Souma family finally settled down for the night and Hatori took two aspirins for his aspiring headache.


End file.
